


Tradition

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Family time, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Gen, Kinda fluff, i wrote this quickly so it may not be good, just a cute little thing I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Jeralt and Byleth partake in an unspoken Fodlan family tradition.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute thing I wanted to write. Tbh it's probably bad because I wrote it in like an hour. Hope you enjoy though.

Jeralt sighed, his hand dragging down his face. His eyes rolled down, changing their focus from the sky to the cause of his distress. In Byleth’s defense, this time they weren’t _actively_ causing him his distress, but they were the cause all the same. Jeralt stared at the back of his daughter, who was sitting on the edge of the pier, fishing. With no cares in the world. And here he was, getting all nervous about talking to his own kid. 

Well, the only way to get rid of worry is to just do what’s bothering you.

“Hey, kid.” Jeralt said. Her blue hair was brushed to the side as Byleth looked over her shoulder. It was clear she was silently waiting for him to continue, so he did. “You wanna come grab dinner with me?” She looked thoughtful for a moment, her brows slightly scrunching as she thought. 

“I already had four meals today,” she said in her usual soft, ‘out-of-battle’ tone. “The kitchen staff might yell at me if I eat anymore.” 

Jeralt couldn’t help but laugh. “Jeez, I don’t know where you got your stomach from. Certainly not from you mom.” It warmed Jeralt’s heart to see a soft curve on the edge of his daughter’s lips. His daughter finally showing emotion was one of the only benefits of coming back to Garreg Mach. Before, her eyes had always seemed vacant and distant, like she wasn’t fully there. But now, her eyes always had some emotion sparkling in them. They reminded him of the eyes of the puppies he’d see running around the grounds. Wide, curious, and loving. “I’m sure they won’t give you trouble if I’m there. And besides, we won’t be eating that much food.” Byleth seemed to deflate a bit at that, making Jeralt laugh again. 

Why had he been so nervous about talking to his own kid?

“Ok.” She said, reeling her line back in. After returning her fishing pole, they began their walk up the stairs to the dining hall. Guards and students passing by made sure to greet the pair, the unbeatable Blade Breaker and the tactical genius professor. They were an intimidating duo. 

Byleth wasn’t lying when she said the kitchen staff probably wouldn’t be too pleased to see her. Jeralt had to hold in a laugh when he saw how they all reacted to seeing her walk in. Their responses ranged from terrified to angry, some looked like they were praying to the Goddess. It was nice to know his kid was feared off the battlefield just as much as they were feared on it. 

The two found a table in the corner, Byleth taking a seat. “You stay here, I’ll grab our food.” Byleth nodded in response before turning her head to look out the window. To look at the lake. Jeralt walked over to one of the trembling employees. “I’ll take two of today’s special, and two beers.”

“Y-You know this is her _fifth_ meal, right?” The kitchen staff said, giving Jeralt a pathetic attempt at a glare. Nonetheless, he started to grab what Jeralt had asked for. 

“Yeah.” Was Jeralt’s simple response. Having no desire to talk with the attendant any further, Jeralt grabbed the plates and beer, quickly making his way back to the table. Byleth looked over at him as he set down the plates and mugs. If Jeralt wasn’t a seasoned fighter, he wouldn’t have noticed the brief confusion that passed through Byleth’s eyes. 

“Thanks,” she replied, acting as though she hadn’t been momentarily confused. While Byleth grabbed her fork, Jeralt took in a big breath. It was game time. 

“Byleth…” He began slowly, not sure how to begin. Byleth looked up from her food at him, but began to shovel some of the food into her mouth. It was almost comical. Her eyes were laser focused on him while her mouth was agape and she was blindly trying to shove food in. But now was not the time for jokes. 

“I realized the other day that you and me have never shared a beer together.” He said it in such a sincere and somber way, Byleth felt inclined to stop her eating, putting her utensil down and wiping her mouth with her palm. “Sharing a beer with your kid...it’s like an unspoken tradition.” Jeralt laughed a bit. “I was planning on sharing one with you on your sixteenth birthday, but the night before I had a dream about your mom yelling at me for letting you drink. So I chickened out. Kinda pathetic, huh?”

Byleth just shook her head in response.

“Well, anyways.” Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re an adult now, and better late than never, so.” He picked up his mug, holding it out to Byleth. “Let’s drink.” 

Another rare smile made its way on Byleth’s face as she raised her glass, clinking it against Jeralt’s. They then both took a swig. Jeralt let out a satisfied sigh as he put his mug down. Though, he almost spit his beer out from laughter after looking at Byleth’s face. It was scrunched up a bit, in obvious distaste, but she still swallowed it anyways. 

“You’ve never drank before, have you?” Jeralt laughed again to himself as Byleth shook her head. Byleth was the complete opposite of a picky eater, so the fact that she physically reacted in disgust was all the more telling. “You really are a good kid.” Jeralt reached over, ruffling her hair. “Most kids sneak a few bottles down before they’ve even turned eighteen.” Though, Byleth wasn’t most kids. 

“I’m a good kid because I had a good dad.” Byleth replied before taking another swig, she didn’t even flinch this time as she downed another third of the drink. It seems like her earlier reaction was from shock. 

Jeralt was stuck in a moment of shock, before a grin spread across his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess so.” He took another swig of his own drink. "Tell me a story about your brats. I wanna hear all about them.” In truth, he could care less about the students, but Byleth always had glee in her eyes when she spoke about them. It was the only thing that made listening through stories about the brats worth it. 

Byleth gave a smile, shoveling food into her mouth before she began her tale of her class's most recent mission. 


End file.
